


Wayward live

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantola d'Africa [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Sad, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Kuriza è il figlio di Freezer e nonostante gli rassomigli fisicamente, non ha preso niente del carattere sanguinario del padre.Ed è proprio questa sua gentilezza che lo porterà alla morte.Cosa succederebbe se Vegeta lo rincontrasse molti anni dopo?





	Wayward live

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicata a Vegeta4ever.

 

Wayward  
live

Vegeta richiuse lo stipetto di metallo e socchiuse gli occhi, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

“Il disinfettante è finito” disse.

“Come finito?!” sbraitò Nappa. 

Il ragazzino si voltò e si trovò davanti il gigante, con la schiena piegata in avanti e gli occhi sgranati. Osservò l’abrasione sanguinante sul braccio del suo principe e rabbrividì.

“Tsk. Non essere così petulante, può succedere” disse secco Vegeta.

Nappa gonfiò il petto e si batté il pugno su di esso.

“Lo recupererò!” gridò, tenendo la schiena ben ritta. Vegeta inarcò un sopracciglio e lo guardò uscire a passo di marcia, la porta metallica si richiuse automaticamente alle spalle di Nappa e il principe dei saiyan si sedette sul letto. Si sfilò gli stivaletti e si stese, guardando il tetto su di sé, mordicchiandosi l’interno della guancia.

< Alle volte si comporta da crocerossina > pensò. Avvertiva la ferita pulsare e le tempie gli dolevano, i suoi muscoli si rilassarono. Una crosta di quelle che coprivano le ferite sulla sua schiena si staccò, infilandosi tra le lenzuola candide. < Però non è tanto male il fatto che continui a tenere a me, nonostante le umiliazioni che subisco da quella maledetta lucertola > rifletté.

Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi, vedeva sfocato e davanti agli occhi gli comparvero delle macchie bianche. Strinse gli occhi e se li nascose con un braccio, mugolando.

La porta si aprì di scatto, Vegeta udì dei passi e la porta richiudersi.

< Non può essere già tornato Nappa. Oh, ti prego, fai che non sia Radish. Se inizia a parlare a vanvera, peggiorerà il mio mal di testa! > implorò mentalmente. Sospirò, sistemandosi su un fianco, si portò il braccio al petto e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Ku-Kuriza!” sbraitò Vegeta, alzandosi a sedere di scatto.

Il figlio di Freezer deglutì e si passò la mano sulla placca vermiglia, sfiorando il pinnacolo appuntito al centro di essa.

“Vegeta, posso rimanere qui?” domandò con voce tremante.

Vegeta incassò il capo tra le spalle.

< Ci mancava solo questo moccioso! Se suo padre scopre che gli ho parlato, come minimo mi ammazza > si disse.

 “Umphf. Lo sai che tuo padre vuole…”. Iniziò a dire con voce roca.

< Certo che lo so! Ha ucciso persino mia madre dopo la nascita > pensò Kuriza e avvertì gli occhi pizzicare.

“Io voglio solo aiutarti” disse gentilmente.

“Tuo padre potrebbe uccidere entrambi” ringhiò Vegeta, rinfilandosi gli stivali.

“Se lo facesse, mi farebbe solo un favore. Mi manca la mia mamma” bisbigliò Kuriza, dimenando la propria coda. 

Vegeta si rimise in piedi e lo raggiunse.

“E perché mai? Hai un ottimo potenziale di combattimento... e potresti diventare il nuovo imperatore di questa parte di universo” disse secco.

Kuriza gli versò del disinfettante sulla ferita e Vegeta strinse le labbra, ingoiando un mugolio, facendole sbiancare.

“Brucia” sibilò Vegeta.

Kuriza chiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise.

“Scusa, sono consapevole che questo è un modo antico di curare, ma ne avevi bisogno” disse con tono dolce.

La porta si aprì di scatto, un’onda vermiglia trapassò da parte a parte Kuriza. Quest’ultimo sgranò gli occhi, che gli divennero bianchi, sputò del sangue nero che schizzò sul viso di Vegeta.

Il principe dei saiyan indietreggiò, tremando, osservando il cadavere precipitare a terra.

Freezer entrò nella stanza, accomodato sul suo trono.

“P-perché?” biascicò Vegeta.

< E’ suo figlio! Non può essere… > pensò.

“Non ho bisogno di un debole come erede. Ne avrò di migliori” disse Freezer. Indietreggiò con la sedia volante e uscì, la porta metallica si richiuse di scatto.

Vegeta cadde seduto sul letto, tremando. Allungò la mano e sfiorò la testa del piccolo changelling, sentendo la sua pelle gelida.

< Ti giuro che un giorno ucciderò quel mostro, per entrambi > pensò.

***************

Vegeta sgranò gli occhi di scatto e si alzò seduto, il sudore gli scivolava lungo il corpo. Si guardò intorno, le lenzuola del letto sotto di lui erano umide e il battito cardiaco gli rimbombava nelle orecchie, chiuse gli occhi e scosse il capo. Si volse verso la sveglia e osservò le stecchette di luce rossa segnare le cinque di mattina.

Abbassò lo sguardo e osservò la moglie addormentata. 

Sorrise guardando Bulma con la guancia appoggiata al suo fianco, le gambe fuori dal letto e i capelli azzurri sul viso.

Udì un ticchettio, si alzò in piedi infilandosi le ciabatte e raggiunse la porta, la aprì e vide Bra illuminata dalla luce delle lampade del corridoio.

“ _Moltro_ ” bisbigliò la bambina, stringendo al petto il suo peluche a forma di gatto. Si passò una manina paffutella su uno degli occhi socchiusi.

Vegeta uscì dalla camera da letto, sospirando, si richiuse la porta alle spalle e seguì la piccola nella sua cameretta.

“Stavolta è nell’armadio o sotto il lett…”. Iniziò a dire. Intravide un’ombra nell’oscurità della camera e scattò all’indietro, si nascose la piccola dietro la gamba con una mano e con l’altra caricò un ki-blast.

“Freezer” sibilò.

“Ciao Vegeta, scusa, non volevo spaventarti” disse una voce giovanile.

Vegeta si trasformò in supersaiyan e la luce dorata emanata dal suo corpo illuminò la figura nell’ombra.

“Kuriza?” domandò.

“Luceltola!” trillò Bra, saltellò fino all’interruttore e lo premette, accendendo la luce della sua camera.

“Papà, che succede?” domandò Trunks, entrando in volo nella cameretta.

“E’ uno spirito dell’aldilà…” sussurrò Vegeta con voce roca.

Kuriza arrossì, alzò le braccia e mostrò le mani.

“Non sono finito agl’inferi e, come vedi, sono anche cresciuto” disse gentilmente.

Trunks piegò di lato il capo e atterrò.

“Non tanto cresciuto, sembri un ragazzino” borbottò. Raggiunse la sorellina e l’abbracciò.

  “Il Re Kahio dell’est mi ha preso tra i suoi guerrieri e mi ha donato un corpo…”. Iniziò a spiegare Kuriza.

“Trunks, porta tua sorella da tua madre” bisbigliò Vegeta. Il ragazzino annuì e trascinò la bambina fuori dalla cameretta.

“No, _lucettola_!” si lamentò la piccola.

Vegeta camminò intorno a Kuriza e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Cosa vuoi?” domandò e Kuriza rabbrividì.

“Mio padre è venuto a sapere di una mia relazione con una guerriera degl’inferi” ammise.

Vegeta gli si mise davanti e si piegò, guardandolo in visa.

“Freezer vuole farti fuori nuovamente?” domandò.

< Un amorevole padre del cazz* come sempre quello schifoso > pensò.

Kuriza annuì e Vegeta gli mise una mano sulla spalla, sentendolo rabbrividire.

“Chi è la mocciosa?” domandò il principe dei saiyan.

Kuriza alzò lo sguardo e Vegeta si rifletté nelle sue iridi rosso sangue.

“E’ una…” biascicò. Alle spalle del changelling si teletrasportò una giovane.

“Una saiyan, vostra altezza” disse, dimenando la coda dalla pelliccia castana.

Vegeta scostò la mano e sgranò gli occhi.

“Cos… capisco che Freezer voglia ucciderla” disse con voce rauca.

Vegeta indietreggiò e la porta si aprì, entrò Bulma.

“Abbiamo davvero degli ospiti. Sono amici tuoi, Vegeta?” domandò.

“D-Donna… questi due sono fidanzati” biascicò il principe dei saiyan.

“Volevamo chiedervi se potevamo avere ospitalità per un periodo” disse la saiyan, abbracciando Kuriza da dietro, poggiandogli il mento sulla spalla.

Bulma gli sorrise.

“Oh, ma certo. Abbiamo ancora la stanza che avevamo dato a Tapion” disse gentilmente.

Vegeta scosse il capo.

“Mia madre sarà felice di prepararvi delle tazze di tè fumanti” disse gentilmente Bulma, uscendo dalla cameretta.

“La potenza per sconfiggere mio padre l’ho ottenuta. Non solo sono divenuto 100%, ma ho anche sbloccato una nuova trasformazione” spiegò Kuriza.

“Non ha il coraggio di farlo fuori e perciò dobbiamo aspettare che Re Kahio dell’est ospiti anche me. Sarà solo un mese di convivenza, vostra altezza” spiegò la giovane saiyan.

Vegeta si grattò la testa e sospirò.

“D’accordo” esalò.

*****************

Kuriza, accomodato sul divano, teneva il capo chino. Bra, a gattoni al suo fianco, gli tirava la coda, ridacchiando.

“M-mi dispiace del disturbo che vi stiamo dando” sussurrò.

Vegeta scrollò le spalle, coperte da un asciugamano candido, e si portò una lattina di aranciata alle labbra.

“Tsk, non è un problema. Almeno ho un compagno di allenamento” ribatté.

< Sperando che Kakaroth non lo scopra. Mi prenderebbe in giro a vita. E lo stesso il muso verde > rifletté. Raggiunse la figlia e la sollevò, mettendosela seduta sulla spalla.

< Trunks non dovrebbe dire niente al secondogenito di Kakaroth. La prerogativa di allenamenti speciali insieme a me gli ha cucito la bocca > si disse.

“Luceltola!” strillò Bra, cercando di sporgersi verso Kuriza.

“Non ha il tuo carattere” disse il changelling, indicando la bambina.

“Ha preso tutto dalla madre” borbottò Vegeta.

“Spero che anche mia figlia sarà come sua madre” sussurrò Kuriza, sorridendo.

Vegeta sputò una sorsata di aranciata e tossì un paio di volte.

“F-figlia?” biascicò.

Kuriza chiuse gli occhi e annuì.

“La mia ragazza è incinta” spiegò.

Vegeta impallidì, mentre Bra gli tirava qualche ciocca dei capelli mori a fiamma.

“Congratulazioni” esalò Vegeta, deglutendo a vuoto.

“Grazie ancora dell’ospitalità” disse Kuriza e una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi e si schiarì la voce.

“Dovere. Tu sei morto per aiutarmi, ti devo molto” disse.

Kuriza si alzò in piedi e lo raggiunse.

“Avrei voluto che fossi mio fratello maggiore. Verrai a trovarmi, vero?” domandò.

Vegeta gli accarezzò la testa con la mano libera e gli sorrise a sua volta.

“Promesso… moccioso” disse gentilmente.

Bra diede un bacio sulla fronte del genitore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kbrBa1CofA0.


End file.
